Head-worn devices such as headphones and headsets often utilize a headband which is worn over the user's head. The headband operates to support and position the earphones worn on the user's ears. In many cases, head-worn devices are worn for extended periods of time. Furthermore, head-worn devices may be worn in a variety of contexts, including situations where the user is in movement. As such, comfort, fit, and stability are critical to their design. In the prior art, headband cushions are typically composed of foam or rubber alone. Problematically, these foam or rubber cushions are fixed in thickness and limited in cushioning compression. Furthermore, they are heavy and prone to heat build-up. Since head-worn devices must be capable of being worn by a variety of users having different sized and shaped heads, achieving a comfortable, secure fit is difficult. As a result, improved methods and apparatuses for headbands for head-worn devices are needed.